This invention relates to an image information input-output unit for performing input-output processing of image information, such as a scanner, a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile machine, a digital still-video camera, or a digital video camera, an image information input-output unit control method, and an image information processing system.
For example, a scanner for reading an image on a paper medium, a printer for printing on a print recording medium based on input print data, or the like is known as an image information input-output unit. The user can obtain desired image data, for example, by transferring image data between an information terminal such as a personal computer and an image information input-output unit.
That is, with a scanner, image data read through the scanner and converted into digital data by the scanner can be used in application programs of a database, document preparation (word processing) software, etc. With a printer, print data prepared by an application program of document preparation (word processing) software, etc., is input to the printer, whereby any desired print result can be obtained.
To conventionaly use an image information input-output unit, driver software to use the image information input-output unit needs to be previously installed in an information terminal. That is, for example, with the scanner, the information terminal needs to be provided with a program to read image data into the information terminal. With the printer, the information terminal needs to have a program to transfer print data to the printer.
By the way, the driver software required to use image information input-input units vary from one image information input-output unit to another. That is, the driver software used for the scanner differs from that used to the printer. The driver software for one scanner and that for another similar scanner vary depending on the scanner manufacturer, model, etc.
Therefore, the user must previously install proper driver software in the information terminal in response to his or her image information input-output unit. However, it is intricate and low in operating ease to install driver software, etc. For example, to properly use both a color ink jet printer and a monochrome laser printer in response to print, the driver software must also be changed, leading to low operability and ease of use. Particularly, in recent years, image information input-output units have been often shared through various networks such as a LAN (local area network) and an intranet. To share an image information input-output unit among a number of information terminals connected by a network, the driver software must be installed in response to the shared image information input-output unit.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an image information input-output unit, an image information input-output unit control method, and an image information processing system that can produce desired image information input-output processing results by separating control information for executing image processing and information entered from an information terminal (retrieval information, command information, or resource request information) for eliminating the need for machine (device)-dependent driver software and enabling seamless operation. It is another object of the invention to provide an image information input-output unit, an image information input-output unit control method, and an image information processing system that can be controlled by storing control information required for performing image information input-output processing in the image information input-output unit and indirectly specifying the control information by entering information from an information terminal. It is still another object of the invention to provide an image information input-output unit, an image information input-output unit control method, and an image information processing system that can perform various types of image information processing seamlessly under a unified operation environment without using special driver software by using a hypertext information retrieval environment (or a web server function) and read retrieval means (or a web browser) that can execute two-way communication with the information retrieval environment.